


Rip It Up

by Rea_LF



Series: Reddie Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Se volvió hacia el espejo, mirando la leve hinchazón de su labio inferior, que se enrojecía e inflamaba un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no sangraba y apenas dolía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo mucho que le había gustado.[Kinktober día 3: Biting]





	Rip It Up

**Author's Note:**

> ***NO, NO ES PEDOFILIA***
> 
> El fandom es tan protector con los nenes que hasta da miedo, lol. Nada que me moleste, si por mi fuera, los metería en unas bolas de nieve y los pondría sobre mi repisa. Pretendan que eso no da miedo.

 

**_1991_ **

-Mierda.

-Eso no es algo muy halagador para decir cuando tengo mi lengua dentro de tu boca, Eds –se calló a media oración, con una sensación metálica y caliente impregnada en sus labios y la barbilla, demasiado densa como para ser saliva –Oh, concuerdo, mierda.

Eddie lo apartó con firmeza pero sin brusquedad, estirándose para sacar unos, dos, siete pañuelos de encima del buró, restregándoselos por la barbilla y la boca, mientras Richie lo miraba con culpa y una pizca de inusitada fascinación.

-¿Qué putas te sucede, Rich? –le espetó, antes de que el aludido pudiera vocalizar su disculpa diluida en un chiste bastante malo, aún limpiándose casi frenéticamente. Si no había sangre aún manando de su barbilla, la habría pronto si seguía refregándose la piel de esa manera.

-Yo... mierda, lo siento, Eds –murmuró, acercándose de nuevo para tratar de ayudarle con la minúscula herida –Creo que me dejé llevar un poco…

-Te dejaste llevar –Eddie lo miró de soslayo, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas -¡Casi me arrancas el labio, maldita sea! ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de enfermedades que pueden transmitirse a través de la sangre? Es decir, lo siento, Richie, pero yo también me dejo llevar y no te arranco la puta boca, aunque no sería mala idea… -su voz fue alejándose en el aire; Eddie caminaba hacia el baño para examinar el daño (que en realidad no era mucho, pero Eddie y su cuerpo tenían la mala costumbre de sangrar como cerdos por heridas microscópicas).

Richie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sin ninguna intención burlesca en particular. Radiante.

-Deja de sonreír, idiota –Eddie asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, sabiendo antes de hacerlo que Richie traía esa sonrisa estúpida en toda la cara, de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso de provocar. Que lo dijera ya era otro asunto.

Se volvió hacia el espejo, mirando la leve hinchazón de su labio inferior, que se enrojecía e inflamaba un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no sangraba y apenas dolía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era _lo mucho que le había gustado._

Pasó un par de dedos por su boca temblorosa, presionando ligeramente donde Richie le había mordido apenas unos minutos atrás. Sin pensarlo mucho más presionó levemente la zona, sintiendo una punzada ínfima de dolor y una sensación extraña que hacía que se le erizase la piel. Se dejó fantasear un poco, imaginando si se sentiría aún mejor si Richie volviera a morderle en el mismo lugar, tal vez un poco más fuerte y más lento, o el cuello… el cuello era buena idea. Si los besos eran buenos, una mordida podría…

-Oh, por favor, Eddie, si tuviera sida o lo que sea, ya te habrías contagiado.  Va siendo hora que te saques el palo del culo, pareces Stan, el Galán –su voz iba acercándose por el pasillo –Además, lo único que podría pegarte sería parte de mi seductor encanto, Eddie Spaghetti. Aunque creo que ya eres un chico bastante encantador.

Eddie se aferró al lavabo, empujó hasta el fondo todos sus pensamientos acerca de alguna extraña enfermedad que te carcomía si algún fluido infectado entraba en contacto con la sangre, abrió la puerta y sujetó a Richie por el cuello de su playera medio deslavada de Little Richard, con las narices casi juntas.

-Contágiame, Tozier.

* * *

 

**_2000_ **

Las risas de Richie resonaban por toda la sala.

Era algo común, Eddie había tratado de reducirlo colocando cada vez más adornos inútiles en la estancia, gatos de cerámica lámparas que nadie encendía y macetas con plantas plásticas, pero al final la risa estridente, aparatosa y a veces hasta melódica de Richie Tozier seguía sonando alta y clara, sin ningún matiz de pudor.

Eddie le había dado un golpe en el brazo y lo había llamado bastardo, pero no se había ido y eso le bastaba. Además, unas cuantas _risadas_ no le hacían daño a nadie, ¿a qué no?

-Sabes, cuando te pregunté que de dónde te había venido ese fetiche de las mordidas no esperaba que de verdad me lo dijeras –dijo aún entre risas ahogadas, mirándole con una mezcla de ternura y burla. Eddie puso los ojos en blanco –Tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo, dulzura, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de una escena tan preciosa?

-Hijo de puta –Eddie replicó, sin estar enfadado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cambiamos de madres y no me dijiste nada? –Eddie le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y Richie volvió a reír, más tranquilo –Ya, vale, ¿podemos retomar desde donde estábamos? –preguntó, acercándose de nuevo a él y recargándose completamente sobre su cintura.

Donde estaban era más o menos un poquito más recostados sobre el sofá barato y asquerosamente rojo en medio de la habitación, con las piernas hechas un lío y Eddie con un Richie pegado a su cuello, mordiéndole un poquito a la desesperada, tratando de bajar por sus clavículas hasta su pecho, que había permanecido lampiño durante toda su adolescencia y que se había resignado hasta hace poco que se quedaría así. Le había dejado una marca a propósito justo bajo la oreja, justo en el sitio donde Eddie no la vería pero los demás sí. También estaba tratando de convencerle que iban quince minutos tarde y no había tiempo para ningún rapidín, sin siquiera tener cerebro para hacer alguna referencia a la eyaculación precoz.

-No, vamos tarde –susurró Eddie, sin ninguna intención de levantarse y ladeando la cabeza en el ángulo perfecto que dejaba descubierta la parte que más ardía en deseos de ser lastimada por la mandíbula agresiva de Richie Tozier. Dejó salir un gemido cargado de sentido de entre sus labios, al sentir los dientes perfectos de Richie sobre su piel húmeda. Más que un gemido, fue un suspiro de genuina alegría al recordarse a sí mismo como un niño de quince años descubriendo que Richie Bocazas Tozier daba los mejores besos cuando había dientes de por medio.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, es medio fluff, ¡no todo es porno, pípol!
> 
> Quise hacer un guiño no muy sutil con Little Richard porque a mí también me gusta mucho.
> 
> Mañana se retoman las guarradas, no se espanten.


End file.
